Never Be Ashamed
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: What if Rin couldn't take everyone judging him and scared of him after the training camp arch and getting his sword fixed, So he runs away. Never looking back, he disappeared into the forest where it seemed never to end. Until he finds himself confronted by Ancient being, an Elf the last of her kind.
Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)

Pairings: none

Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2015' Set in after before 6th year in the summer.

Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd

Summary: What if Rin couldn't take everyone judging him and scared of him after the training camp arch and getting his sword fixed, So he runs away. Never looking back, he disappeared into the forest where it seemed never to end. Until he finds himself confronted by Ancient being, an Elf the last of her kind.

Chapter 1 'Running'

~Rin's POV~

There shunning me after finding out, my friends were scared of me, they hate me. All because I'm a demon.. and Satan's son…

'Rin…' Kuro crawled up on my lap, I reached down and petted him, he purred.

I did not know I was tearing, I only noticed has I see tear drops fall on Kuro. I stated home from school today, I have 6 months until I pass has an exorcist or they will kill me… is it even worth it being an exorcist know? I mean I promised the old man I would do it to not let anyone else die… Maybe I should just give up let them kill me and get it over with… I let out a big sigh and lay down. Yukio should be back soon…

 _'_ _Are you all out of your minds? He is the son of Satan! He's a demon!'_ Konekomaru voice ran through my head, yesterday in the classroom I started to sob softly "I hate this…" Kuro pawed me 'Rin, you okay?'

"No Kuro I'm not…" I sat back up 'maybe I should just disappear…' I sat up making Kuro jump off my lap, I walked over to dresser grabbing my gray hoodie. I put it on, then grabbing my sword put it over my shoulder and left the room. 'Rin where you going…?' asked me, I knew he was following me "For a long ass walk Kuro, come with me" if I leave Kuro behind he sure to be exorcised…

'Okay Rin' I could hear him walk behind me has I reached the front door but stopped.. 'Maybe I should take my lunch box… in case I get hungry..' I turn towards the kitchen, reaching it seeing Ukobach already cleaning the kitchen.

I walk pass him to the fridge, I open it and take out a bottle of water and my lunch box meal.

I could feel Ukobach watching me 'What you doing?' he asked, I closed the fridge and walk pass him again "Going for a long walk with Kuro, bring my lunch in case I get hungry"

'Okay, be back for dinner!'

I walk out the dorm, it was a warm chilly day. I began to walk away from the dorm where I don't know where my feet will take me.

I don't know how long I walked for it seemed forever, it was getting dark… so it has been hours. I end up caring Kuro half the way. I noticed a bench and sat down on it. My tummy started to growl, I was hungry… I looked at the lunch and gulped. I opened it has the smell of it made me even more hunger.

I started to eat my food sharing it with Kuro. After I finished my meal I closed the box putting it down then taking a drink to the water, I have some to Kuro.

"RIN! Where are you?!" I froze has I heard Yukio's voice, I quickly grabbed Kuro and ran to the closest thing to me which was the forest.

'Rin what going on? Why did you run from Yukio?' Kuro asked me. I hid in the forest more has I can see Yukio running past the forest looking all worried.

"Rin!" he shouted for again, I turn around and run through the forest holding Kuro. 'Rin answer me what's going on..?'

"I'm running away…" I said softly keep running into the forest 'but why?' Kuro asked me again "I just can't take it anymore… Kuro please don't ask me again" and he didn't ask me again.

Running, in the forest at the dark, the same forest that I lost control of myself. Running, all I am doing is running… I didn't want to stop... the forest, it seems never to end... I do not know how long I was running for. I end up tripping over a root that was coming out of the ground. Kuro feel out of my arms.

I land face first into the ground, it hurt like hell "Ow…" I felt Kuro walk up to me 'Rin you okay…?' he rubbed his head on my head, I started to tear softly, I can the echoes of the forest come to life has I lay there, crickets, owls were heard around me.

'Rin something coming…' I tensed up after hearing Kuro say that, I get up gripping my sword looking around.

I could feel something, it wasn't bad It felt powerful… the demon in me wanted me to run away from it but the human in me told me stay.

'snap'

I heard a twig snapped, right away I looked around see something off to left side. It looked like a figure of a person going pass the trees.

"Who's there?" I asked, Kuro started to growl.

A hooded figured stepped out from behind the trees, I felt nothing but calm all of a sudden… I looked at the person and notices the person was a woman.. 'is she a demon…?'

"are you alright?" yup a woman, her voice was silky smooth and made me relax "I heard someone fall and cry, it's not safe to be out in the forest at night"

I looked away with a frown "I don't care… there's nothing more dangerous than me in this forest…" it's true…

"Ah I see, come with me you look tired and hungry" the woman side, I looked at her and blinked "you're not a scared of me…?" the woman chuckled "you may be part demon but you still have human in you" my mouth gaped open "how did you know….?"

"I can sense it, come follow me" she walked away, I was hastened at first but I end up following her with Kuro.

"Wait what's your name" I asked her catching up to her, she didn't answer me she kept on walking until she stopped and I see her walking up to a huge tree, the trunk of it was massive.

I watched her has she waved her hand muttering something and the tree began to groan like it was a live… my eyes widen has a door began to forum…

"What the…?" I was shocked… the woman opened the door "Please come in" she disappeared in the tree.

'Rin are we going in…?' Kuro asked me, I took a deep breath and walked through the doorway only to see stairs going down and a light shining from the bottom. I picked up Kuro and walked down the stairs to hear the door close by itself.

Has I reached the bottom I blinked has the room came into few. The floor was stone tilted it was a large room, a Fire pit was in the middle that had a metal fence around it, proudly to keep the fire from going anywhere. There were leather lounge chairs not too far from it and shelves on the walls with some strange pottery on them. I walked in more and I see her walk out of other room "Please take a seat" she said to me taking off her cloak.

I watched and I noticed her hair was blue, her skin was fair and her eyes were a like a mini blue galaxy swirling in them.

'she's beautiful…' I walk over to one of the chairs and sat down, Kuro was already on the other chair, I place my sword next to me, leaning it against the chair.

I can hear her moving something, has I see her dragging a table near me and then walking away.

I looked at the fire, the sounds of it felt so relaxing. I hear her coming back and placed something on the table, she sat down on other chair and cutting what looks like to be food.

She cut a piece and handed to me "Please, try it's good it's fresh, it's a Snowberry Crostata" I blinked at it but end up taking the piece of the treat. It looks good… I never heard of snowberry before…

I took a bite of it and it was good "Oh my god this is good…" She smiled at me "I'm glad you like it, no then Tell me why you are in the forest at night?"

I frowned "I ran away…" "why? Do have a family?" I nodded my head to her "A brother.. my twin"

"I see.. earlier you asked me my name, my name is Lessica" she said to me "My name is Rin, Rin Okumura" I replied back to her.

"The demon blood in you I sense in you is strong, I take it that demon blood is of royal?" she said taking a bite _'how does she know all this…?'_

"How do you know this…?"I asked her

"I know things Rin, I'm not human" she took other bite.

I blinked at her "You're not human…? Then are you a demon…?"

She chuckled "No, I'm what you call an Elf. I'm the last of my kind, I have roamed the earth for thousands of years, I'm ancient"

Is she pulling my leg?! "What is an elf…?" I asked her, she put down her treat, whipped her hands a piece of cloth and moving her hair up into a pony tail. I see her ears pointed, but more pointed like mine.

"Elves are very similar to humans. Unlike humans, however, they are immortal, in that their bodies do not age once they have reached maturity, so that they do not seem to become elderly or die of old age. They can be killed by physical injury however, or they may come to death from wasting away if after long eons of life they lose the will to live. Elves can live longer than any human. We are also highly gifted in magic"

Magic? "So you're like a witch, because you said magic" she chuckled "I would consider myself a sorceress"

"Oh.. so you're an elf and the last of your kind…? Do you have any family? Wait you said last of your kind" I face palmed myself, she giggled.

"I never got the chance… you see being in this time I would stick out like a sore thump" she sighed "So why did you run away Rin?"

I frown again "After my friends found out I was a demon and… Satan's son… they shunned me… they all hate me.. I have 6 months to become an exorcist or the Order well execute me…" I jumped has she stood up fast, shit did I upset her that I'm Satan's son?

"I hate that order, always judging people then going off killing them. Nothing has changed from the dark ages with them, you are save here Rin. I will not let the Order kill you for being a son of Satan" I looked at her "you're not… mad that I'm Satan's son?"

She looked at me and crossed her arms "No, I've meet your father in my younger years" my mouth gaped open "You did?" She nodded "Have you meet him yet?" I frowned at the memory "yes… he killed my adoptive father…"

Sadness came across her face "same old bastered has always, a rude, pitiful piece a shit of a demon I ever knew" somehow that made me laugh "yeah you got that right" then something came over me, I yawned.

"You're tired, I have a guest room. The beds are comfy, I just bought them"

"You have modern things?" I asked shocked, she nodded "Of course I do, when I go shopping I wear a disguise"

She walked to the right side of the room were where she motioned for me to follow. Kuro was sleeping on the chair so I didn't bother him, I grabbed my sword and followed her

She smiled this room in the dining area, she opened it has the walls where a stones and the floor was a blue carpet. I see a stairs leading up near me against the wall.

"Are we under the ground…?" I asked her, I wanted to know.

She chuckled "Yes, my place is enchanted to look big. Know the other door" she pointed out the door I walked just walked through. I looked there was other door on the left side of the room.

"That's the kitchen, thoughs stairs lead to the 3 bedrooms, one bathroom. Don't worry the bathroom is enchanted of a modern day bathroom" she moved to the stairs and walked up it, I followed her up the stairs, into a wooden hallway.

She walked in more and stopped at a door then opening it "This is your room" I walked over and looked into the room.

It was not the bad of a room, it felt cozy. It was a medium room with a queen-sized bed. There was a window where the moonlight shined in the room.

"Get some sleep, I'll leave the door open a crack for your cat to come in, I don't have any Pajamas for you so you can just sleep in your underwear" she closed the door half way and walked away.

I could hear footsteps doing down the hall then disappearing has she went down the stairs.

I looked back at the window, I opened it has slight wind blew through the room. I could hear an owl off in the distance.

I frown has yukio came to my mind "Yukio.. forgive me…" I back away from the window taking off my hoodie folding it sitting it on a dresser, then taking off my pants, shirt, shoes and socks.

I walked over to the bed pulling the covers backsliding into the bed and putting the covers over me.

I laid back has I started to fall asleep but opened my eyes I felt Kuro jump up by _me 'Rin, how long are we staying here..?'_

I turned on me side and relaxed myself "I don't know, Sleep Kuro" He curled up by my head and he drifted off into sleep I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

~morning~

'chirping'

My eyes slid open I has I hear birds and a slight wind, I sat up stretching. I slept good, looking to my side, Kuro was not there. I frowned getting out of the bed walking over to the dresser changing back into my clothes, putting my socks and shoes back on.

The sun shined a little in the room, I walked over to the door opening it and walked out to the hallway. I see other door off the to the side, I walk over to it has it was open I smiled, a bathroom.

I walked and did my business then washed my hands. I walked down stairs where I hear Lessica talking.

"There you go little one"

 _'_ _Wow! Tuna thank you'_ Kuro…

"You are welcome" my eyes blinked 'she can hear Kuro…?'

I walked into the other room were Lessica stood there petting Kuro has he hate some tune.

She notices me and smiled "Morning Rin" Kuro lifted his head _'Rin! She's so nice, she can understand me!'_

I smiled "I noticed" Lessica stood up "I made some breakfast, sit at the table and I'll bring it out" I nodded and walked over to the dining table and sat down.

Soon she came walking in putting a plate down for me, it smelled and looked good.

"this is good… I can cook too" I said already digging in my food, she sat down and started to eat also "Maybe one night you can make us dinner"

I stopped for a moment "you want me to stay here…?" I looked at her, she looked back at me "I've been alone for far too long and I wouldn't mind the company. Who wouldn't be better to protect you from the order then me?"

For some reason that made my heart flutter "thank you…" She smiled "I will be running an errand today, so I would like you to watch the house for me even though the house can watch itself"

"you will let me watch your house?" I blinked at her "Yeah just don't go up into the tower, I have very powerful objects up there"

Powerful objects…? "well the house will make sure not to let you up there" she said finished her meal.

"where will you be going?" I asked her taking a bite of my food.

"To visit your Guardian" she said getting up, I stopped mid bite "your what…?"

"Visiting Mephisto" Lessica said strapping a sword to behind her back… I felt uneasy looking at her sword "why…?"

"Because some of the birds told me this morning a young boy and an older demon was trolling the city looking for a boy name Rin" She said again putting on her boots.

I frown "Why are they looking for me….?" "Well maybe because they care for you? dear child is Yukio your twin brother?"

I nodded to her and teared a little I could feel the tears going down my face "I don't wanna go back…" I didn't wanna face yukio after I ran away… he must think I'm a failure.

"I'll be back in an hour or so okay? Just make yourself at home" Jess walked over to me, leaning down kissing me forehead….

'what the…' I could feel myself blushing… she left the room. I could hear the footsteps leave the house.

I sat there frozen, I reached my hand up touching my forehead….

~In Mephisto's at his house~

(Normal POV)

"Where is that boy…?" Mephisto sighed sitting down at his desk "Poor Yukio worried sick for that boy" just then an ancient power shiver down his spine making him shot up from his seat turning around and gulped.

A woman stood before him, short blue hair, eyes like a min galaxy eyes, wearing a back corset vest with blue cloth hanging from underneath with a matching blue hood over her blue hair, black pants on and black boots, she had a sword behind her back.

He moved away from his desk and bowed his head "My, my what do I owe this pleasure from getting a vist from you in over thousands of years, Lady Lessica"

She was glaring at him, in a flash she unsheathes her sword and pinned him to the way with it in his right shoulder.

Mephisto screamed in pain, has he haven't felt this pain in ages, he looked at the sword 'not good.. a divine sword' he reached over to his shoulder pulling at his shirt ripping it to see white veins appear from the wound.

"Mephisto, I happen to take a walk in the forest at night and come across a boy" Right away Mephisto snapped his head up looking at her "Rin Okumura, the son of Satan. Now being me, I took him in, don't worry I won't hurt the boy. I'm placing him under my protection from Satan and from the Order"

Mephisto started at her "Oh is that so?" she nodded "you know I can easily send you back to hell Mephisto do not test me, you remember what happen too your father the last time he crossed paths with me back in the dark ages and even before the dark ages"

He gulped "Yes I remember" she smiled at him "Good" she removed the sword sheathing it again.

Mephisto fell to the ground in pain "Why did you stab me…?" "Oh because that was for the time you tricked me 100 years ago" she walked away from Mephisto sitting at his desk "let his brother know that I have him and he is save"

"I see…" he winced has he stood up "How long will this wound heal…?" Lessica smiled "oh, who knowns, this is divine weapon and using it on you a full blooded demon well it will take long to heal" Lessica got up and walked over to the window she came inside from "looks like he doesn't wanna be an exorcist anymore, no dought you will tell the order that Rin is a runaway"

"I will.." Mephisto kept his distance from her "I'll keep you updated on him" She jumped out of the window.

Mephisto finally was able to relax, he felt week to his knees. He walked over to the desk sitting down on his chair. HE digged through his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dialed Yukio's number, right away yukio answered the call "Sir Pheles did you find him?" "You need to come to my house right away, just walk right in to my study, you still in school?" "yeah.. I have free period right know so that's why I was able to answer you right know, Sir Pheles please tell me did you find him?" "in away yes" Mephisto hanged up on Rin and then winced in pain again.

"ow fuck.."

It didn't take Yukio long to appear in the manor has Yukio used a key to get where Mephisto's manor was.

Walking fast into the study room yukio raised his voice "Where is he Sir Pheles?" Yukio right away stopped has he notices Mephisto head his head down on his desk. He walked over to him "Sir Pheles?"

"top drawer right hand corner, with the purple nob" Yukio blinked with confused but Yukio listened and looked for the drawer. When Yukio found it he opened to reveal a clear bottle with glowing liquid.

Yukio picked it up and his mouth gaped open, he knew what it was "You have this potion…?"

"Just bring it over here and pour it over my wound" Yukio walked over "But you're a demon you have fast healing" and gasped from his wound "What the…" the wound was bubbling, it was a milk color liquid. White veins were growing, moving from shoulder to his neck.

"The hell happen to you?" Yukio right away started to pour the potion on Mephisto who scream "AH don't stop pouring it on my wound"

Yukio nodded and poured it on him until it the bubbling stopped "Sir what happen to you?" he put the potion bottle on the table. Mephisto leaned up "I was stabbed by a divine blade"

"A what?" Yukio was confused, Mephisto sighed "Rin was found by Lessica a very powerful being the last of her kind, an Elf"

Yukio blinked "An Elf…? But there a myth.." Mephisto shook his head "no there not myth, they once lived Decades ago. She's the last one of her kind… She has your brother"

Yukio bite his lip "Why does she have him?" "Apparently she found him in forest and took him in. He is now under her protection from Satan and the order… Rin doesn't wanna be an exorcist anymore"

Yukio closed his eyes making fists "Why…?" he said softly "Maybe because everyone has shunned him and act like they're scared of him, I have to change and go to the order and let them know what has happen…"

"You can't… if they find out he doesn't want this anymore he will be killed by the order" Yukio started to tear "Mephisto you can't"

"I'm sorry Yukio but I have too, and don't worry about him he is under the protection of the one being on this earth that is cable of taking down the order in 5 minutes" Mephisto got up "Just go home… I'm pretty sure she will make herself known to you"

After everything that happen, Mephisto was still week, Yukio of course helped him to trail room where Mephisto asked for a meeting with the Grigori.

Arthur and Shura end up being there with Yukio has Mephisto stood there in front of the Grigori and exorcist's.

Yukio had a frown face the whole time, Shura looked at him "Did you find him…?" Yukio nodded "listen to what Mephisto has to say"

"Mephisto tell us why you have requested a meeting with us?" Melchior one of the Grigori members asked Mephisto.

Mephisto sighed "If you all haven't found out that Rin Okumura has disappeared." Whispers among exorcists began to fill the room.

"You were in charged to keep that thing under your watch Mephisto" Balthasar said, Yukio bite his lip from the Grigori member called his brother a 'thing'.

"Have you found him?" Casper asked, Mephisto nodded "Yes but getting to him is gonna be hard"

"Oh do tell" Casper said "He was found by Lessica" the Grigori gasped has that name came to their ears. The exorcist looked confused.

"Mephisto are you telling us that she has him?" Melchior said in a worried tuned, Mephisto took off his jacket and showed them his wound.

"She came to me and said to me that Rin Okumura is under her protection from the Vatican..." Mephisto said with a straight face.

"She hasn't showen herself in decades, why is she showing herself know? And to protect a spawn of Satan, it's unforgiveable!" Balthasar shouted

"Who are they talking about…?" Shura whispered to Yukio, Yukio looked down "Listen…"

"Because I want too" a women's voice echoed in the trial hall, everyone whispered. The Grigori looked alert and gasped has a woman in elegant deep blue elven dress with golden designs.

"How did you enter here?!" Melchior demand.

"You think this magic is strong enough against my magic? you Grigori should know by now that I'm not a person to be trifled with"

The exorcist's whispers in her appearance, Arthur was about to hold his sword to her but Mephisto caught him "Arthur don't it's alright"

Yukio took one-step "Where's my brother…?" Lessica looked at the boy and smiled "You must be Yukio, his twin brother.." She looked more at the boy 'his eyes..' she turned her gaze back at the Grigori "Rin Okumura is under my protection"

Gasps and shouts where heard "Why would you protect a demon? and spawn of Satan no less" Casper asked her.

Lessica smiled "I happen to know Satan back in the day when Elves still roamed this earth, this boy has much greatness in him, he is still part human. Even a pure blood demon can do good and don't tell me otherwise that there not cable of great things. I'm far older than any of you and I have seen the history of this world at first hand"

"Impossible you knew Satan…" an Exorcist shouted.

Lessica shook her head "back when Elves still roamed this earth, Satan was not banished to hell or Gehenna whatever you call it. Back then Satan is still the same has Rin told me about, Rude, cruel and reckless personality doesn't stop even before his own family, that's one of the reasons why he was banished to Gehenna with his children but like every loop whole in magic he and every other demon was able to possess a human being"

"How did you banished Satan to Gehenna?" Casper asked calmly "At that time the elves were over, the last remaining Elves trapped Satan and his children, banishing them to Gehenna. I was one of the elves that did" Lessica stepping closer to Mephisto who right away went to his knee and held his shoulder "Your wound still hurting that I gave you?"

Mephisto nodded "being stabbed by a divine blade would really leave a mark" the exorcist whispered after hearing them.

"So you were one of them…?" Lessica nodded "Now what about his mother?" Grigori looked back and forth to each other then looked back at her "We executed her for being a witch"

Lessica shook her head "Same has the dark ages, you all never learn you just kill to think it would bring peace. Shame on you all for taking these children their mother"

"Silence! She gave herself to Satan! A taboo! Killing her was the best idea!" Balthasar shouted at Lessica, which made Mephisto gulp and felt power rise in her "Do not shout at me human, I'm far more wiser and older then you, with a flick of my wrist your Order will be taken down. I would be careful to what you say to me" She sighed but continued.

"Where is her grave?" she looked at Mephisto.

Mephisto blinked digging into his pocket taking out his keys and taking out off of them "This will lead you to her grave"

Lessica took and stepped away "This meeting over, if I catch any of you going after Rin I'll kill all of you, Yukio come with me" Lessica said leaving the room.

Yukio blinked but he did end up following her.

"Exorcist Okumura get back here!" a Grigori shouted for him "Don't listen to him, come Yukio" Lessica said going to a door using the key and opened the door.

It was cold, it was snowing, Lessica stepped out of the door walking out on a porch. Yukio walked in behind her looking around "in the forest…?" Lessica walked off the porch has something jumped off the tree's. Yukio jumped a little looked to see Snowmen.

Lessica smiled "They will show us the way, come Yukio" the snowmen walked over from them, Lessica and Yukio followed the snowmen to a cave, where Lessica entered and sensed her presence strong here.

"her spirit is still here" Lessica said, Yukio looked confused "you can since her spirit…?" Yukio asked walking over to the grave knelling down, Lessica nodded "of course, elves can sense anything paranormal" Lessica closed her eyes and could feel her around them "she's here, she's looking at you" Yukio blinked and stood up "Mother…?"

Lessica closed her eyes has she sees a gorgeous woman, long Chocolate-Brown hair, teal eyes. She was smiling at her son, Lessica nodded "Yes I can see her" Lessica can see her turning her grace at Lessica 'who are you..?'

Her voice small and pretty "my name is Lessica, I have given an oath to protect your son Rin and maybe Yukio if he would let me"

Yukio's eyes widen "Did you just talk to her….?" Lessica nodded "yes"

'I see please look after them'

Lessica smiled "thank you"

'My yukio, I wish you can hear me'

Lessica held out her hand "take my hand Yukio" Yukio didn't know if he should but something in him told him to reach out and held on to her hand.

He did, Lessica gripped her hand "Close your eyes" Yukio closed his eyes and sees her standing there. He gasped "mother…"

She stood there look at him 'you can see me…?' Yukio nodded "mother.." she smiled and skipped over to him "My Yukio, you look so much like me" Yukio started to tear, Yuri frowned "My dear boy why are you crying?"

"because I've always wanted to meet you…" he started to tear more, Yuri touched his cheek "there, there my child it is okay"

"oh can you love Satan…? He killed father and.." Yuri blinked and frowned "So Shiro is dead?" Yukio nodded "Satan possessed him and Rin tried to save him, Mother why did you leave us?"

"I'm sorry hunny, I wish I didn't go but I had to go" Yuri hugged him "Satan isn't all that bad of a person.. what he did was to protect me, you and your brother from the order. My father gave the order to have me executed for being a witch. In the end Satan saved me, all I wish is for demons and humans to live together"

Lessica sighed "There was once a time that did happen, back when Elves first roamed the earth" Yuri looked at Lessica "elves..?" "Mother she's an Elf, the last of her kind"

Yuri blinked "I read about Elves… wow I'm standing in front of an elf.. no wonder why you can see me"

Lessica smiled and then felt a different presence that entered, Yukio felt it too and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Lessica smirked "Well hello Satan" Yukio shivered, Yuri turned around to see a ball of blue flames floating there.

"Lessica! One of the elves that banished me to Gehenna" Satan said deadly, Yuri looked confused "My love..?"

Lessica smiled "awwww someone still upset?"

Satan growled "shut up Elf!" Lessica laughed "we wouldn't have sealed you away to Gehenna if you just stopped killing humans"

Yuri crossed her arms "Enough you two"

"I wasn't killing humans!" Satan shouted at Lessica "yes you were, you were killing humans for sport along with your two sons at the time"

"I was framed for all the humans killings, your kind quickly judged me before giving the right to speak my peace and you banished me to Gehenna!" Satan shouted again.

Yuri put her foot down "Enough!" Satan frowned "forgive me my love"

"Miss Lessica, please forgive him… I don't believe he did any the stuff you said he did…" Yuri gave her a straight face, Yukio's mouth opened "mother…"

Lessica sighed "what is done is done" "Surely you can un banish him…?"

"She needs the four great elves to un-banish me and she's the only one left" Satan laughed then growled "stupid elf"

Lessica bite her lip waving her hand "I'm sick of seeing you that form"

"Wait are you doing!?" Satan shouted, their heads to see a tall man wearing a black dress shirt that button to his coiler bones. He was wearing white skinny jeans and bare footed, he had blue looking demon eyes. The man had long white hair. He had long pointed ears and long fingernails. He also had a long black tail what was wagging back and forth.

Yuri gasped "My love..?" she never really knew what he looked like.

Satan lifted his arms and sees his hands, his hands!

His eyes widen in shock and them smiled "Still powerful then ever aren't you elf?" Uri ran over hugging him "My love"

Satan blinked and had a sweet smile on his face that even shocked Yukio who just was just staring at the man.

"Now then stop trying to open the gate, it won't open fully and you know it. You will just make it worse" Lessica said to him, Satan glared at her "I want out of Gehenna, I've been stuck in there for far to long for a crime I didn't do!"

Lessica sighed "Satan you know that is a lie, do not lie to me and say you didn't do anything thing bad to make the elven council to banish you there"

Satan groaned "Fine maybe I did have fun with some humans and played but that was decades ago! I've learned"

Lessica laughed "You've learned? Really is you learning killing Yukio and Rin's adoptive father?!"

Yuri smacked him on the arm "You didn't have to do that.."

"gah I know! But I was trying to make our dream come true!" Satan whined.

"Yeah funny way of showing it!" Yukio snapped at Satan, Satan looked at his son "Talking back to me, not a good idea"

Lessica right away pulled out her divine sword which made him back into the wall "Stop treating your family like that, has far has I'm concerned you haven't been a father to them since they were born, all you did was cause them trouble"

Yukio gasped "Where did you pull that sword from?!"

Yuri right away went front of Satan protecting him "Stop!" she shouted at Lessica.

Lessica put her sword down "enough, Satan tell you son Lucifer to stop what he is doing or I will go after him. I know what he is up to"

Satan bite his lip "I don't know what you're talking about" Lessica again raised her sword to him "I know your son is trying to free you by using a ten tails" Satan growled "never gets past you eh?" he laughed "Lucifer won't listen to me, well sometimes he does"

"Then I will go to him and make him listen" Lessica said putting her sword away "This meeting is about over, Yuri say good bye to your son" Yuri walked over giving him a hug "I love you and Rin be safe, by the look of what your wearing, you joined the order?"

Yukio hugged her back and nodded "So I can protect Rin" Yuri smiled "Quite it, you joining will never protect him, join Lessica"

Yuri let him go and Lessica stopped the spell.

Lessica and Yukio opened there eyes, Yukio was crying Lessica ruffled his hair "come on, I'll take you to your brother" Yukio nodded and followed her out of the cave back to the door.

Opening it lead them back in the Order, Mephisto was standing there waiting "So did you find her?" Lessica nodded, Mephisto looked at Yukio and saw he was crying "Dear boy why are you crying?" "I meet her"

Mephisto looked at Lessica and smirked "you should him?"

"Yes he also appeared before us too" Lessica said crossing her arms, Mephisto gasped "Satan showed himself to you?"

The exorcist that were walk near hear him, Shura and Arthur were also there.

Lessica "Yup" she yawned "Come let's go to Rin" Yukio nodded but stopped her "Wait…"

Lessica looked confused "What is it?" Yukio began to take off his jacket and dropping it on the ground "I'm taking what my mother said to me by heart, I'm quieting"

Shura gasped "Yukio! You can't be serous!"

Lessica smiled "good boy, come" Yukio nodded and followed her "Wait Yukio!" Shura shouted following them. Mephisto smirked and then laughed "What a marvelous day!" he also followed them.

Chapter 2 'Unlocking'

It's been 25 minutes since she left, and Rin was bored out of his mind. Standing there in the dining room he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated "gah there's nothing to do!"

 _'_ _Yeah just don't go up into the tower, I have very powerful objects up there'_ Lessica's voice ran through his head "Tower…" he looked up at the stairs "I wonder what she meant by that…"

He walked over to the stairs looking up them "Maybe I shouldn't…" he didn't know how it happen but he ends up walking up those stairs, reaching the top he looked to the hallway. He only saw 3 doors, he walked over to the 4 doors, passing his room and that bathroom, he opened the 2nd bedroom door, it was alone a normal bedroom so he closed the door and looked down the hall again where there only one door left. Walking over he gulped "This must be Lessica's room" he reached his hand out gripping the doorknob and slowly turning it, he opened the door slowly and peeked through.

The room was gorgeous, before he can step in the door magical shut itself making him gasped "I guess what she said about the house being enchanted…" he huffed "Come on house show me the tower!"

The house responded to him has it made a groaning noise, his heart fluttered in shock "The house heard me…" Rin bite his lip "Come on show me the tower, I know she said not to go in there but I'm bored and I'm curious!" the house didn't answer this time, he frowned "whatever stupid house" has he turned his eyes widen then narrowed, there was another door at the end of the hallway near the stairs that he hasn't seen before, he started at it but walked over, the door had a stone arch around it, The door was blue with designs on them.

"Is this the tower…?" he reached out and touched the door knob opening the door were he stepped in. He walked into a small circle room that had touches on the wall that was lit by blue flames, and a black spiral staircase leading up.

Rin walked in more and was stunned by the beauty of the stoned circle room. He noticed the stairs, he walks over to them and started to walk up them.

~25 minutes later~

Rin huffed with exhaustion "When will these stairs never end!?" he shouted sitting down on a step. He had his head in his hands with a frown on his face "this is stupid…" he then leaned back and looked up and his eyes widen has he sees the stop of the stairs with a glowing light. He jumped up "What the, this wasn't here a second ago" he jogged up until he reached the end, stepping in the space he gasped at how huge the room was, to the right side was a huge book case, filled with books, to the front of him he notices a weird looking object in the middle of the room.

It was a green color, it looked like a giant globe orb floating over a small pillar.. He walked over to it and was stunned by it "What is this thing…?" he question himself staring at it.

'thump' he jumped and quickly turned on his hell has he heard something fell 'what was that…?' it came by the bookshelf, he walked over and saw only one book on the floor. He picked up and looked at it, he narrowed his eyes at it "this is strange writing…" he looked back at the shelf to see where it had fall from. He did notices a spot and put it back where it was.

'Thump'

He blinked his eyes and looked up, it come from the top. He narrowed his eyes and jump up where he caught the edge and climbed up. There was another room, a seating room. There were couches and chairs had the sun shined through the huge glass window.

"wow… this place is amazing…" he looked around and them felt something his head "ow!" he rubbed his head, looked around to see what hit him. He noticed a book, his eyes widen "the same book I put away" he glared around him "Okay who is here and through books at me?!"

'whoosh'

A sound of someone moving behind him made him turn but there was no one there "I said come out!"

'whoosh'

The same sound made him turn to his other side "knock it off! Show yourself!"

"Get out!" a voice shouted, Rin glared around him the voice was tiny female like "get out of here; you're not supposed to be in here!" the voice shouted at him.

"Shut up the house let me up here!" Rin shouted back "Come on out know" to his left side a blue glow made him turn his head. There floated or fly was a blue glowing like, Rin narrowed his eyes and he could see small white wings flapping behind it.

"You should leave before Lady Lessica finds you, the tower is forbidden!" the ball of light said, Rin walked over to it, the light didn't even budge "What are you…?"

"I'm a fairy…" it said "so are you like the last of your kind too? I read about Fairy's are like a demon"

That made the fairy laugh "HAHAHA! Heaven's sake no, there are demons out there that are fairy like but I'm the real deal here no demon"

"I see so are you made of like light then?" Rin asked, the blue light floated over to a lamp that wasn't on and landed on it, the blue light dimed down to tiny person, fairy skin, fade blue hair with light purple at the ends, light purple top, black skirt that went to her knees, small little black flats with light purple flowers on the tips of her shoes. Her white wings moved slowly behind her. Her eyes were a light blue

Rin looked at with a flush "Wow you pretty for a tiny person" the fairy flushed "Eli, my name is Elivina but Eli for short"

Rin smiled "my name is Rin" she huffed and crossed her arms "you must leave before my mistress returns" Rin blinked "Mistress?" "Yes Lady Lessica is my mistress, I'm her fairy, she saved once ages ago from Orcs"

"What are Orcs?" he looked confused "Figures this is a different time, Orcs were nasty ugly creatures"

"Oh do you have any books about them?" Eli blinked at him hovered again making herself turn into a ball of light, she floated over the other side of the room where other book shelf was at, Rin watched her has she went to book to book "Ahh over here" Rin walked over to her, the book looked old, it was a grey cover "This book is a monster book"

The book was sure thick Rin reached over picking it up which it was heavy he grunted "God this book his heavy" "Over there" Eli was now floating over a couch, Rin walked over with the book, sat down and a sigh "This book is heavy" he looked down at the cover and frowned "What is this language…?" it seems that all the books are like this "Oh it's Elvish" Rin looked confused "What's Elvish" "Stupid, it's the language of the elves" Eli said opened the book "Okay turned to page I think 8" Rin started to turn the pages and was looking at the pics while was.

Rin got to page 8, where he cringed at the pic before him "ugly" Eli laughed "I know right. Here I'll read it for you"

"Orcs were cruel, wicked, and bad-hearted, and hated everybody and everything, particularly the orderly and prosperous. Physically, they were short in stature and humanoid in general shape. They were squat, broad, flat-nosed, sallow-skinned, bow-legged, with wide mouths and slant eyes, long arms, dark skin, and fangs"

She continued on telling him about them

Eli finished, Rin made a thinking pose "So there like demons in away" Eli did nod "in a way I guess" "Can you read me more?" Eli smiled "Sure" Eli began to read more about different kinds of monsters.

In 2 hours later, Eli finish most of the pages, Rin jumped has he heard footsteps "who's that?"

Eli gasp "It's lady Lessica…" Rin right away closed the book placing it on the table stood up, Eli floating in the air.

"Are you sure he is up here, wow… this is a huge room… stunning.." it was Yukio, Rin bite his lip 'Why did she bring Yukio here…?'

"He's up here, Rin!" she shouted but not in an angry way. Rin gulped and walked over to the edge and waved "Yo"

Yukio blinked at his brother "Rin…" Lessica smiled "So the house let you in, rare. I take it the tower wanted you in here and I see you've meet Eli" Eli floating next to Rin giggled "Hello mistress"

Yukio cocked his head to the side "What is that?"

"She's a fairy" Rin said, jumping down "Lessica this place is amazing!" Lessica still had a smile on her face "Thank you" Rin looked over to the globe thing "What is this?"

"Oh that" Lessica walked over to it "It's a magical glob were I can see anything, it's very old, this once stood in the elven royal council hall"

"Royal council…?" Rin raised an eyebrow at her "Yes, here I'll show you something cool" she placed her hand on it "Show me Mephisto Pheles" both boys watched has the swirls of magic swirled in side of it and Mephisto appeared in the globe like a mirror image. Yukio looked closely "Amazing"

"Dude what is he doing..?" Rin asked everyone, Lessica smirked. Mephisto at this moment was banging his on the table over and over "I think he is bored" then Amaimon appeared which made both boys gasped "Amaimon?!" Rin shouted, Lessica laughed "Of course, I know why he was banging his head on the table proudly because Amaimon was annoying him"

"How in the hell does he know Amaimon?!" Rin shouted with an angry look "Because their brothers" Rin at that moment looked confused "Wait what?"

Yukio also looked confused "Wait are you telling us Mephisto is another one of our older brothers?" Lessica nodded "yup, Mephisto is the king of time" Rin's mouth opened in shock "That fucken clown keeping this from us!"

"he has his reasons to I'm sure, proudly if the Vatican found out he would be arrested then killed for it" Lessica put down her hand has the globe went back to normal "Rin let me see your sword" Rin blinked "Oh it's in my room" Lessica sighed "No problem"

She lifted her hand towards the door, Rin Yukio looked confused but both jumped has his sword flew in into Lessica's hand "What…?" Rin blinked, Lessica right away took out the sword from the sheathe, Rin's demon side came out.

Rin quickly gained two horn-like blue flames floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and slit-like red pupils while his irises remain a deep blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail.

"Amazing Mephisto sealed your demon power in this sword, would you like to learn how to control it?" Rin and Yukio blinked at her "wait you wanna teach me…?" Lessica smiled and nodded "Of course the only way to teach you is by having this sword"

Yukio gasped "But he can't have it open for long period of time…" Rin looked nervous "The time it happen I wasn't myself"

"That's because you let the flames control you, with my help you can control the flames" Lessica said putting the sword back in its sheathe "follow me" she moved past the globe to other part of the room were them were there was stairs, Rin and Yukio followed her.

Lessica walked up the small stairs and turned to her left where there more steps, she walked up thoughs and a door was there.

She opened the wooden door, it creaked, the creak echoed through the whole tower. Rin and Yukio followed her in the room. It was a stone room with potion bottles in glass cases, there was a circle it was designed in Elvish writing.

"Yukio stand by the wall, Rin stand in the middle of the ring" Lessica said, Yukio did what she said, Rin moved the middle of the ring "What are we gonna do?" he asked Lessica "You will see"

She unsheathed the sword again making his demon form show.

"Alright I will leave this open, know stand there relax, your flame will listen to you if you focus. Now there are eight un lite candles hanging on the wall. I want you to try and light them, remember focus feel relax, close your eyes"

Rin nodded he closed his eyes took a deep breath and let it out, he could feel his flames swirling around his body 'okay flames, let's do this'

Lessica and Yukio watched he stood there with his eyes closed breathing softly, Lessica smiled "That's it Rin"

Lessica watched has Rin slowly lifted his arm and then twirled his fingers, then the candles there hanging out the wall lit up all eight. Lessica clapped her hands "Amazing"

Rin opened his eyes and looked around the room and all eight were lite, he smiled "I did it…"

Yukio smiled "Brother you did it" Rin smiled "Now, with in every human there is a magic core that is blocked away. Humans over there years forgot about magic and never able to do it" Lessica walked over to Rin "I will lock this power deep inside you" Yukio gasped and walked over "Are you sure…?" Lessica nodded "remove your shirt Rin" He gave her a funny look but did what she said "You too Yukio" he was looked away "I'm good" Lessica narrowed his eyes at him with a flash she ripped off his shirt, making him gasp, Rin's mouth open "What the hell Lessica!?" Yukio yelled at her but winced has she grabbed his left arm and looked at it "have a demon mark on you" Rin's eyes widen and walked over has Lessica was looking at it, it was a weird looking black mark under his left armpit. "What the fuck is that?"

"It looks like your demon side is coming out" Yukio tried to pull away "No it's not" Lessica pulled yukio across the room and forced Yukio to set "shut the hell up, sit down and be quiet" Rin wa stunned by her demanding voice, Yukio looked down with a frown. Rin walked over "Yukio… why didn't you tell me..?"

"It was my problem not yours..." Yukio said, Rin bite his lip "Like hell it is! You four eye asshole, we are brothers! Twins! We are both sons of that bastered so it is my business!"

Lessica walk over with two potions "This one" lifted the glowing purple one "Will cure you of that infected area and you will remain human but this one" she lifts the glowing red one "Well also cure that infected area but it will unlock your demon side"

Yukio stared at the potion bottles "I don't know…" Yukio was confused and he didn't know which one to pick, Lessica noticed this "Yukio listen to me, you should never be ashamed of who you are and who your father is. Embrace your life being who and what you are" She turned to Rin who happen to taken away to what she said "are you ashamed of who and what you are Rin?"

Rin blinked at her, he crossed his arms "hell no" Lessica smiled at him and turned to Yukio "But it's your diction on the matter" then she closed her eyes has the house groaned, that made Yukio and Rin jump "Lessica what is?" Rin asked her "Mephisto is here, Elivina go greet him and bring him up here"

"Of course my Lady" Eli flew out of the room.

Lessica walked over to a table and set the potion bottles down "go ahead yukio" then she walked away sitting a bench, Rin looked at his brother "What will you choose..?"

Yukio frowned "I don't know…" "Look with inside" Lessica said Yukio didn't know what to do, something in him told him to close his eyes, so he did.

Rin watched him and was confused "what's he doing?" "looking with inside of him"

"This place beautiful!" Mephisto said walking in "I'm surprised you let me a demon into your home like this"

"Don't make regret it, Set" she tapped next to her, Mephisto smiled walked over and sat down next to her and noticed Yukio standing in front of table with two potions bottles with his eyes closed.

"Rin in the middle of circle please" Lessica said to him, Rin didn't want to get yelled at so he did what Lessica told him. Lessica got up "okay when I unlock your magical core, you feel a rush magic going through your body. If I'm right by unlocking this will help you control your flames even more and you will be able to learn magical spells"

"you mean I can cast spells?" Rin asked all excited with his tail wagging behind him and a smirk on his face.

Lessica smiled from his excitement "Yes, know then" she walked over to him placing her index finger from her right hand on his chest.

Mephisto watched her 'she's gonna unlock the hidden magical core?' he smirked 'this is gonna be interesting'

She moved finger leaving a glowing light line has she made a symbol on his chest, Rin watched her and flinched has body started to feel warm and a rush of energy went through him. It made him gasp from such a rush "Panta tangwa" Lessica chanted in Elvish.

Right away a rush of magical energy rushed through Rin's body making his eyes glow blue. Making Yukio to leave his thoughts and watched with amusement has blue colored magical aura swirled around Rin.

Lessica removed her hand has the magical aura swirl began to disappear, Rin gasped has the last rush of the magic was unlocked making him fall to his knees.

Yukio was about to move to help his brother but Lessica moved her hand to stop him "He's fine, Rin stand up" Rin's breathing started to relax, he stood up slowly.

Lessica smiled "how do you feel?" Mephisto that was sitting on the bench watching everything had a look of amazement on his face.

Rin looked at Lessica "I feel good.. I fell such magical energy running through me…"

Lessica smiled "That's the magical core I unlocked you will feel like for a few days or less since your part demon"

Rin put his hand on his chest "I see, so when I can I learn some magic spells?" Rin said with his stupid grin and his tail waged behind him.

Lessica chuckled "Tomorrow, you gotta let your aura calm itself down" Lessica then turned her gaze at Yukio who went back at looking within himself, she had a small smile on her face.

"Magnificent, unlocking a magical core! Turley amazing Lady Lessica" Mephisto cheered while clapping his hands.


End file.
